List of minor Dragonlance characters
=''Dragons of Autumn Twilight= Gilthanas Gilthanas is an elven prince and older brother of Laurana. Journeys with the Heroes of the Lance during the War of the Lance, he is the older brother to Laurana and younger brother to Porthios. Khisanth Khisanth, also known as Onyx, a black dragon who guards the Disks of Mishakal, she is defeated by the Heroes of the Lance, particularly Goldmoon, in the lost city of Xak Tsaroth. Porthios Porthios, older brother of Gilthanas and Laurana, future Speaker of the Sun who would be betrayed and cast out as an exile. Verminaard Verminaard, Commander of the Red Dragonarmy of Ansalon, he gains his position after Phair Caron's death at the hands of the Silvanesti elves. Verminaard is one of the first true clerics to appear after the Cataclysm. =Dragons of Winter Night= Ariakas Ariakas, Commander of the Dragonarmies, Ariakas is first contacted by Takhisis' servants while he is a renowned mercenary. He is killed by Tanis Half-Elven with the aid of Raistlin Majere. Gunthar uth Wistan Gunthar uth Wistan, Knight of the Rose who becomes Grandmaster. He is a controversial figure and is acting Grandmaster until his rival dies, whereupon he becomes the Grandmaster. He spends a good deal of time revising the code of the Knighthood, and is killed when another Knighthood betrays him. Lorac Lorac, elven king who turns Silvanesti into a tortured land when he uses the dragon orb, which he does not have the power to control. He is the father of Alhana Starbreeze, an elven hero. Silvara Silvara, silver dragon who poses as a Kaganesti elf. She and Gilthanas fall in love but part due to the complication of their relationship. Theros Ironfeld Theros Ironfeld, smith working in Solace, who also helps exile elves during the early days of the War of the Lance. He obtains an artifact necessary to forging Dragonlances.1 =Dragons of Spring Dawning= Bakaris Bakaris, An officer serving in the Blue Dragonarmy. Kitiara's second-in-command and lover. Captured by Tasslehoff during the Vingaard campaign. =Dragons of a New Age= =Dawning of a New Age, The''= Jasper Fireforge Jasper Fireforge, nephew of Flint Fireforge. A mystic trained by Goldmoon at the Citadel of Light, and is killed protecting Goldmoon when fighting the Dragon Overlords. Kang's Regiment Kang Kang is a male bozak draconian in the Dragonlance book series. He is the Commander of the First Dragonarmy Bridging Company, the default mayor of a small draconian village in the Kharolis Mountains in a remote valley shared by the dwarven town of Celebundin, and later the Governor of the city of Teyr, the free homeland of the Draconians after the Chaos War. Kang is a bozak draconian, meaning that he was hatched from the egg of a bronze dragon, corrupted in the "Corruption Ritual" by Dracart of the Black Robes, Wyrllish of Takhisis, and Harkiel the red dragon under the city of Sanction. As a bozak, Kang was highly skilled in the use of magic. After the Chaos War, he lost his ability to cast spells and believed the same happened to other draconians. He found out later that this was not the case, but is still unable to cast spells himself. Like most draconians, Kang loves dwarf spirits, is skilled in war, and is often slow in realizing many concepts. However, unlike many draconians, he is compassionate, loyal, and seeks only the safety of his friends and race. Many of his properties are drawn from his bozak heritage, as many bozak draconians are good leaders. Kang keeps a disciplined, yet amiable rule, and eventually relinquishes control of his regiment to his Subcommander, a sivak draconian named Slith who had shared many of Kang's adventures, back to the time of the Catapulted Minotaur 1. Like other draconians, Kang and his regiment served in the War of the Lance under Takhisis. After the war, Kang foresaw that the draconians who continued thievery and murder would be hunted down by the victorious forces of good, and decided to take his company deep into the wilderness of the Kharolis Mountains of southwestern Krynn to protect himself and his comrades. They eventually settled in a small valley under Mount Celebundin, and enjoyed a peaceful existence for several decades, with minor back and forth skirmishes and raids by the Dwarven town of Celebundin to the north. During the Chaos War, Kang learned from the dwarf Selquist of the presence of female draconian eggs deep within the lost mines of the great Dwarven City of Thorbardin, and led his company there to claim them in the hopes of giving the previously exclusively male draconian race the ability to reproduce 2. With the new need of protecting the future of his race, Kang sought a safe haven, and thus headed for the abandoned Dwarven city of Teyr on the cost of the Blood Sea. However, his forces were hindered during the journey by repeated attacks of goblins hired by the Dark Knights. During one of these battles, Kang's regiment was joined by a much larger force of draconians under the command of the aurak draconian General Maranta. Though both Kang and Maranta wanted to continue the draconian race, their goals were very different. Maranta was most interested in continuing his own power, and used a powerful artifact called The Heart of Dracart to make inferior clones of existing male draconians. Kang's regiment was almost destroyed, until Kang killed Maranta and defeated the goblins, and led the combined draconian forces to the city of Teyr 3. Kang is the main character of several short stories, including "The First Dragonarmy Bridging Company", "The First Dragonarmy Engineer's Secret Weapon", and "To Teach the Righteous the Right". Kang also is present in several novels, including minor roles in the wicker dragon incident in "Dragons of Autumn Twilight" and "Dragons of a Vanished Moon". Subcommander Slith also has a cameo role in "Dragons of the Highlord Skies". Two novels, "The Doom Brigade" and "Draconian Measures", focus on Kang and his regiment during and after the Chaos War+ -4.Legend of Huma, The Heart The Heart, silver dragon who pretends to be a human woman. She falls in love with Huma Dragonbane and they die together fighting Takhisis. Weasel's Luck *Galen, a boy who has two brother. He lives in a small castle. One day his father decide that he had to go with Sir Bayard. After a lot of adventure he had a son: Agion. *Kaz the Minotaur He was a friend and companion of the hero Huma Dragonbane who witnessed his victory over the Dragon Queen and his death. Second Generation * Tanin Majere, the son of Caramon Majere and Tika Waylan Majere. He and his brother Sturm become knights and are killed by Knights of Neraka at the start of Dragons of Summer Flame. * Sturm Majere, the son of Caramon Majere and Tika Waylan Majere too. He and his brother Tanin become knights and are killed by Knights of Neraka at the start of Dragons of Summer Flame. Knights of the Crown * Sir Pirvan The Wayward, a thief who embarks on quest that eventually leads him into the Knights of Solamnia. *Theros Ironfield, originally the blacksmith from Solace. He is injured (his arm is cut off) when Solace is burnt by Verminaard, and rescued by Gilthanas. Goldmoon heals him, saving his life. He remains with the Qualinesti, going with them into exile on Ergoth. He receives his silver arm sometime around then. Alhana Starbreeze Alhana Starbreeze is first introduced in Dragons of Winter Night as the daughter of Speaker of the Stars Lorac Caladon. During the War of the Lance, Alhana leads her people in exile to Ergoth. She later brings the Heroes of the Lance to Silvanesti where they encounter the nightmare and fight the dragon Cyan Bloodbane. Alhana fell in love with Sturm Brightblade and even gave him a starjewel, but their love could never be, and he died soon afterwards. She later marries Porthios Kanan and works with him to eradicate the dream from Silvanesti, although theirs is a chilly and mainly political marriage. During the Chaos War, she gives birth to a son, Silvanoshei. Years later during the War of Souls, Silvanoshei would fall in love with Mina and follows her to Sanction. There, he kills Takhisis and Mina kills him in turn. Alhana names her nephew Gilthas leader of the elven people and departs. Ariakan Ariakan is the son of Ariakas and an aspect of the sea goddess Zeboim. He is the founder of the Knights of Takhisis (now the Knights of Neraka), formed from his study of the Knights of Solamnia. His Knights nearly conquer all of Ansalon, but the armies of Chaos interrupt him, and he is slain in battle. However, it is later revealed that his soul is in fact trapped in a game piece, and he is released from it. Zeboim restores him to life, and his current status is unknown. Ariakas Duulket Ariakas is a warrior and evil magic user who leads the Dragonarmies of Ansalon during the War of the Lance. A physically huge and imposing man, he commanded respect and ruled through fear. He is the father of Ariakan, founder of the Knights of Takhisis. He is the leader of all the individual divisions of the Dragonarmies (each led by a Highlord), and proclaims himself Emperor of Ansalon. His attacks help to conquer a good deal of Ansalon. At a meeting of all the Highlords, Tanis Half-Elven, aided by Raistlin Majere, kills Ariakas. His heir, Ariakan, was the product of a romance between Ariakas and the goddess Zeboim. Astinus Astinus Lorekeeper is the head librarian of the Library of Palanthas. When Astinus hears of Raistlin of Solace collapsed on his staircase, he orders his disciples to put him in a cell so that Astinus may see him "if he has time". When Astinus confronts Raistlin, he recognizes the essence of Fistandantilus and therefore refers to Raistlin as "old friend". Fistandantilus created the Sphere of Time for Astinus to travel the land and record everything as it is happening -- truly, he "sees all as it is happening". Astinus records all history as it happens until the Chaos War, when he disappears. Astinus is believed by some to be either an aspect of Gilean, god of the Book, or a son of his. A legend states that Astinus is being trained by Gilean to go back to the beginning of time and become Gilean, thus entering a time loop. Astinus has not been seen since the Chaos War. Bupu As a gully dwarf, little Bupu was never taken seriously. That is, except for Raistlin Majere. Raistlin casts a spell of friendship on Bupu, but soon Raistlin unexpectedly starts to really consider the little dwarf a friend. Bupu is one of very few people that Raistlin actually considered a friend. Caramon Majere Main article: Caramon Majere The elder twin of Raistlin Majere. He is an attractive and physically strong man. Having worked on farms since his youth, he favors physical activities. After training with Sturm Brightblade under Flint Fireforge's tutelage, he joined a mercenary army and began traveling with his brother. After the War of the Lance, he married Tika Waylan, and together they had three sons (Tanin, Sturm, Palin) and two daughters (Laura and Dezra). Caramon died shortly after the Great Storm marking the beginning of the War of Souls. Crysania A cleric of the newly formed church of Paladine after the events of the Dragons of Spring Dawning, she was convinced that she could turn Raistlin from evil and fell in love with him. Raistlin used her to enter the domain of the evil goddess Takhisis in order to kill her. Crysania survived, but was blinded. After this, she was made head of the church of Paladine. She found love during the Chaos War in the person of a White-Robed mage who served for a time as a guide of sort for the blind priestess. Following that war and the apparent departure of Paladine, Crysania went on to become a mystic of Goldmoon's Citadel of the Heart ; she then councelled Lord Liam, Grand Master of the Solamnic Knights to rebuild the order of the Clerist around mysticism. She is supposed to have survived the War of Souls, but is no longer in control of the (now defunct) church of Paladine. Dhamon Grimwulf Dhamon Evran Grimwulf was a Knight of Takhisis before he saw the vision of Goldmoon at the Tomb of the Last Heroes. Dhamon becomes a knight of the legion of steel and the leader of the Heros of the Heart until he nearly kills Goldmoon on Malystryx's orders, because he has one of her scales embedded in his leg. Luckily, a silver and a shadow dragon helps free him by breaking the spell on the scale, and twisting it to the shadow dragon's own ends. Soon after the transformation, the scale started to pain him harshly and frequently. Thus plagued by the scale he proceeds to engage in thievery and other such activities to pay for the magical sword of Tanis Half-Elven. His mission in life is that of personal gain and to relieve himself of the scale on his leg, rapidly spreading, enforced by the magic of the Shadow Dragon who's blood was used to undo the control that Malystryx had over Dhamon. Through deception Dhamon is tricked into working for the Shadow Dragon to destroy the Black overlord, Sable. However, Dhamon decides to try to kill the shadow dragon with the help of a wingless Sivak Draconian, Ragh, the mad Solamnic Knight, Fiona and the Orge mage Maldred. Dhamon struggles with his conscience to undermine the Shadow Dragon and become once again a free soul. He tries to save his family while hunting for the shadow dragon, and by this time looks like a shadow spawn. Later, when a dragon attempts to use Dhamon to help the shadow dragon rebirth, the process goes awry and Dhamon becomes a shadow dragon. Years later, he yearns for manhood again, and attempts to do so, however it stopped by Sable, and manages to kill her, but also dies. Elistan Elistan is a Seeker who converts to the faith of Paladine after Goldmoon shows him the Disks of Mishakal. He grows sick and is sent to the mines of Pax Tharkas under the Dragon Highlord Verminaard. He is freed by the Heroes of the Lance and leads the refugees from the mines, and later builds the Temple of Paladine in Palanthas. He dies after discussing matters concerning Raistlin Majere with Tanis Half-Elven and Dalamar, and Paladine (in the guise of Fizban) claims the body. Fistandantilus Fistandantilus was a black robed Wizard of High Sorcery and was the most powerful wizard in history. He is present in the city of Istar during the Age of Might in the court of the Kingpriest. He uses an artifact called the Bloodstone to retain his immortality. Fistandantilus makes an attempt at godhood aided by the cleric Denubis; however, at the gate where he would pass into the Abyss and make his attempt, a nearby time traveling field disrupts his spell and kills him. His spirit eventually finds Raistlin Majere and gives the young wizard his power in exchange for residence in his body. Eventually, Raistlin travels to the past and absorbs Fistandantilus into himself. Flint Fireforge Main article: Flint Fireforge A Neidar (hill dwarf) who exiled himself from his village due to familial conflicts. Spending his life in Solace with eventual travels to Qualinesti to sell his craftsmanship, he befriends Tanis Half-Elven and is the oldest of the Heroes of the Lance. He dies of a heart attack whilst travelling through the range of mountains called Godshome. Paladine, in the guise of Fizban, takes him to Reorx's forge, where he waited for his younger friends' passing. Gerard Uth Mondar A Knight of Solamnia who was stationed as a guard at the Tomb of the Last Heroes at the start of The War of Souls. He is often described as having an unattractive face, a fact which is eventually overshadowed by his confident demeanor. He aided Laurana and the Qualinesti in their plight against Beryl. He eventually quits the Knighthood for their failure to assist the now exiled Qualinesti elves and becomes the sheriff of Solace. Gilthas Gilthas is Tanis Half-Elven's and Laurana Kanan's son. Gilthas is the leader of the combined elven peoples, known as the Speaker of the Sun and Stars. He was once sickly and frail, but is now much stronger in his role as ruler of the elves. He is made the puppet ruler of Qualinesti by the Senate (after his uncle Porthios is cast out), but eventually works with a rebel group led by his wife Kerianseray, the Lioness, and takes much more control over the land. He commissions the dwarves to dig tunnels under Qualinost as an escape route; when the great dragon Beryl dies and falls in upon the city, the weakened bottom collapses and the city is turned into a lake. Gilthas, as of the Elven Exiles trilogy, is leading his people in the lands of Khur. Goldmoon Main article: Goldmoon A barbarian princess, daughter of the chieftain of the Que Shu. She arrived to Solace carrying a blue crystal staff with strange powers, and seeking clerics who could explain the lost gods to her. She has a romantic interest in Riverwind, a warrior in her tribe, and he loves her as well. They travel together. She becomes the prophet of the goddess Mishakal. After the chaos war and the loss of one of her daughters and her husband, she finds the strength to form the Citadel of Light, a beacon for hope, where she forms other to the mysteries of the power of the heart. After the Great Storm that marks the beginning of the War of Souls, she journeys throughout Ansalon to the Tower of Nightlund where she confronts her former protégée Mina, now a cleric of Takhisis, the One God. Her dying prayer, sent through the portal of the tower, reaches Paladine who uses her pleas to find the planet Krynn. Huma Dragonbane Huma Dragonbane is a Knight of Solamnia known for defeating Takhisis and forcing her out of the world along with finding the dragonlances and supplying his forces with them, bringing much needed power to his allies. Among his companions are Kaz, a minotaur, and Magius, a mage. Huma belongs to the Order of the Crown. He unknowingly falls in love with a silver dragon named Gwenyth, and although he immediately feels a sense of dubiousness due to their racial differences, in the end, he admits his love of her. He defeats Takhisis and forces her to swear that she will not reenter the world again, although she tries to numerous times afterwards. Kaz the Minotaur Kaz is a minotaur who originally fights for Takhisis but rebels against his ogre superiors and leaves the Dark Queen's army. After deserting the Dark Queen, Kaz is captured by a band of goblins and is freed by Huma Dragonbane. He swears to repay Huma and becomes a valuable ally to the Knights of Solamnia- giving them details of the Dark Queen's armies and their tactics. Kaz becomes a loyal friend to Huma, risking his own life for Huma's more than once. After Huma's death fighting Takhisis, Kaz eventually returns to his homeland. Followers of Kaz and of Kiri-Jolith form a secret society founded on Kaz's values and the great sense of honor and loyalty Kaz learned from Huma. Kith-Kanan Kith-Kanan is the first Speaker of the Sun, leader and founder of the elven nation of Qualinesti. His father is the Speaker of the Stars Sithel, and he has a twin brother, Sithas. He eventually runs away from Silvanesti and the royal life, and joins an elf in the wild. She becomes pregnant with child, but she is killed and the child will later come forth from the tree that she turns into. Kith-Kanan later builds a city by name of Sithelbec; when his father comes to visit at his behest, Sithel is killed by Ergoth assassins. He leads the elves against the nation of Ergoth, and when he wins, the Swordsheath Scroll is signed and grants Kith-Kanan the land to build the nation of Qualinesti. Kith-Kanan builds the new elven nation there, and eventually, the tree that contains his firstborn son Silveran breaks and reveals the child. Through the magic of another one of Kith-Kanan's sons Ulvian, Silveran mortally wounds his father. Kith-Kanan forgives Ulvian and names Silveran his heir. He is laid to rest in the tunnel called the Sla-Mori, which leads from the elven lands to the fortress Pax Tharkas. Laurana Kanan Main article: Laurana Kanan The daughter of the Speaker of the Suns, king of the Qualinesti elves, Lauralanthalasa Kanan (her full name) is a young, by elven standards, princess who fell in love with her adopted brother, Tanis Half-Elven. Long later within the War of Souls story arc, she becomes the empress dowager with her brother, Gilthanas. Throughout the War of Souls, Qualinesti is held by Marshall Medan, a Knight of Neraka that holds an unrequited love for her. Both parties hold a grudging and absolute respect for each other as both rivals and unspoken friends as the Marshall slowly integrates into elven society and in doing so, discovers that he loves the elves, their city, and Laurana and now feels that he himself would give his life willing like an elf to defend his new "home". Laurana dies after Medan after being crushed in battle against the great green dragon Beryl. Linsha Majere Main article: Linsha Majere Daughter of Palin and Usha Majere, Linsha joined the Knights of Solamnia in honor of her father's brothers. Linsha specializes in missions where stealth is an important factor, usually collecting information for the Knighthood. She became the first woman to ever join the Order of the Rose, the highest Order in the Solamnic Knighthood. Mina Main article: Mina (Dragonlance) Mina was an orphan Goldmoon took in at the Citadel of Light. She could not remember what had happened to her before a shipwreck left her on Schallsea. She was drawnaway from the island by Takhisis, posing as the One God, when she was 14. When she was 17 she emerged from the Storm that marked the beginning the War of Souls. She went on to lead the armies of Neraka, once knights of Takhisis, to conquer much of Ansalon - especially Solanthus, Sanction and Silvanesti. She reunited with her adopted mother, Goldmoon, in the Tower of High Socrey in Nightlund, which led to the rediscovery of Krynn by the other true gods. At the end of the War of Souls, after having vanquished two Dragon Overlords (Malys and Skie), she was willing to give her life for Takhisis, now mortal, but was thwarted in that action by Silvanoshei who killed the Dark Queen before she could take Mina's life. Since then, Mina has left the hiding place where she left the corpse of her deceased Queen. She now serves Chemosh, god of (Un)Death, and is the source of the blight that has become known as the Beloved of Chemosh. It is also rumored that she is a goddess. Palin Majere Main article: Palin Majere The youngest son of Caramon and Tika Waylan Majere, Palin studied magic and wore the white robes of good. He traveled often with his brothers, Sturm and Tanin Majere, while they were trying to finish their quests to become Knights of Solamnia. He was with Tanin and Sturm when they were killed by enemies. However, the enemies decided to hold Palin for ransom. He later plays a large role in the Chaos War and casts an incredibly powerful war spell, written in a spell book of Magius on Chaos. He is currently the mayor of Solace, having given up the magic after the War of Souls. Raistlin Majere Main article: Raistlin Majere Twin brother of Caramon Majere, Raistlin was a frail and sickly boy. Due to his half-sister Kitiara's intervention, he was sponsored and accepted into the Academy of Magic, becoming an adept student. His passion for the magic arts fueled his will, driving him to sacrifice even his health in order to become a mage. As an adult, to further show us his ambitions, he strove for godhood as he went on a quest through the past. He would have defeated Takhisis and all of the gods except he saw that this would create a horrible future for himself. Due to a lonely childhood, Raistlin developed a cold personality for all but the lowliest creatures of Krynn. This aspect of his personality leads to him befriending the gully dwarf Bupu. Raistlin Majere is also known as Fistandantilus, the archmage who originally tried to become a god himself. Riverwind Main article: Riverwind Grandson of Wanderer of the Que Shu, Riverwind was a sheepherder who fell in love with Goldmoon, the chieftain's daughter. After fulfilling a quest to discover proof of the true gods in order to prove his worth (successfully returning with Mishakal's Blue Crystal Staff), he was sentenced to death for blasphemy. Goldmoon managed to rescue him, and they both escaped, becoming exiles from their tribe. Silvanoshei Silvanoshei is the son of Alhana Starbreeze and Porthios Kanan, and briefly the Speaker of the Stars, leader of the Silvanesti elves. He is kept from martial matters, and as such has little respect from the soldiers of his mother. He is brought into the nation of Silvanesti by bypassing the shield that surrounds it. He is taken to Silvanost and is made Speaker of the Stars, but is but a puppet to the General Konnal, who had served as the Regent of the nation. He falls in love with the mysterious Mina, the prophet of the One God (Takhisis). He then, at Mina's behest, destroys the shield around the nation and allows the Knights of Neraka to invade and conquer the elves. He trails Mina to Sanction and witnesses the downfall of Takhisis. When she is about to kill Mina, he raises a broken dragonlance and kills the now mortal Takhisis. Mina kills him in turn, and he is laid to rest in the Tomb of the Last Heroes in Solace. Silveran Silveran is the son of Kith-Kanan and Anaya. He is the second Speaker of the Suns. After bursting forth from the tree that was formerly his mother (upon her death while she was still pregnant with him, she became a tree), he is taken to Qualinesti. He is made successor to the throne, and his half brother Ulvian is jealous of this. He uses magic to trick Silveran into striking his father, and Kith-Kanan is mortally wounded. Kith-Kanan, on his deathbed, pardons Ulvian and confirms Silveran his successor. Sithel Sithel is the second Speaker of the Stars, the son of Silvanos (founder of the elven nation Silvanesti), and the father of Sithas and Kith-Kanan. His son Kith-Kanan, after leaving the capital and building the city of Sithelbec, invites his father to come to visit. While there, Sithel is assassinated and the mantle of Speaker of the Stars is passed on to his son Sithas. Steel Brightblade Main article: Steel Brightblade The son of Sturm Brightblade and Kitiara Uth Matar, Steel was tormented by the internal conflict between his good and evil side. Joining the Knights of Takhisis after an invitation by Ariakan, he became a Knight of the Lily. He learned the identity of his father after a meeting with Caramon Majere and Tanis Half-Elven, after which his internal struggle became more evident. Sturm Brightblade Main article: Sturm Brightblade The son of a Knight of Solamnia, Sturm and his mother were forced to escape from their castle in Solamnia following an uprising. Despite having lost contact with his father, Sturm continued to follow the rules set by the Oath and the Measure, focusing on becoming a Knight of Solamnia. He is killed in action by Kitiara, bearer of his child and his ex-lover, while defending the High Clerist's Tower in Palanthas. Sturm Majere The second son of Caramon and Tika Majere, Sturm was named after Sturm Brightblade. Like his older brother Tanin, he had wanted to become a knight since his youth, and joined Tanin in applying to the Knighthood. Sturm was squired and knighted almost at the same time as Tanin, and the siblings traveled together with their youngest brother, Palin Majere. Sturm died just before the outbreak of the Chaos War, when the Dark Knights of Takhisis assaulted Kalaman. His body rests in Solace. Tanin Majere Main article: Tanin Majere Tanin was the eldest son of Caramon and Tika Majere. Named after Tanis Half-Elven, he had red curly hair and green eyes, like his mother. During his youth, he adventured with Sturm and Palin Majere, searching for adventures to prove their worth to the Knights of Solamnia. He was eventually knighted, becoming the first Majere to join the Order of the Crown. While on patrol duty, the Majere siblings discovered a fleet of boats approaching the coast. Instead of running away, their group stayed on the beach, awaiting the enemy. Although vastly outnumbered, they fought bravely. Ultimately, the patrol party was defeated, leading to the death of Tanin and Sturm Majere. Tanis Half-Elven Main article: Tanis Half-Elven Considered the leader of the Heroes of the Lance, Tanis was a half-elven ranger, son of a Qualinesti elf maiden who had been raped by a human mercenary. His status as a half-breed made him uncomfortable in elven society. After meeting Flint Fireforge during one of the dwarf's visits to Qualinost, Tanis decided to go live with the dwarf in Solace. Tasslehoff Burrfoot Main article: Tasslehoff Burrfoot A kender who arrived in Solace during his wanderlust and promptly settled himself in Flint Fireforge's house. Tasslehoff became a good friend of the Companions and aided in The War of the Lance. Tas (as he is known by his friends) also played a large role in the War of Souls, frequently time traveling to various ages on wild adventures. Tika Waylan Tika was the adopted daughter of Otik Sandath, owner of the Inn of the Last Home before the War of the Lance. Her true father, the conman Alleran Waylan, disappeared shortly after her tenth birthday. Despite being a simple inn's maid, Tika is also brave and spunky; she has been known for whacking Draconians in the face with her frying pan, and coming with Caramon on adventures on occasion. She married Caramon Majere during the War of the Lance. Otik retired and left his Inn in charge of the couple. Tracy Hickman explained that the Dragonlance design group wanted to have a balanced and typical group in terms of role-playing games, and thought Tika as the female warrior of the party.1 Margaret Weis attributed her appearance because the artists wanted to have a "babe" to paint.2 They had five children: Tanin, Sturm, Palin, Laura and Dezra Majere. Sturm and Tanin are deceased. Ulin Majere Son of Palin and Usha Majere, Ulin became a white-robed wizard. He also became good friends with a gold dragon, Sunrise. Usha Majere Usha Majere is the wife of Palin Majere. She lives with and is raised with the Irda, the original ogre race before their fall from grace, until just before the Chaos War, when the Irda send her away before breaking the Graygem of Gargath. She meets up with several characters in Palanthas, and later travels to the Abyss to fight Chaos. She collects a drop of his blood in the Graygem and banishes the particular aspect of Chaos. She marries Palin later, and later reveals to him she cheats on him during the time he becomes absorbed in himself. Kitiara Uth Matar Main article: Kitiara Uth Matar Half-sister of Caramon and Raistlin Majere, Kitiara became a mercenary at a very early age. She was Tanis's lover for a time, but eventually grew tired of him. Wanting to learn more about her Solamnic father, she left Solace searching for him. During her travels she joined the newly formed Dragonarmies of Ansalon, and quickly rose in the ranks to become the commander of the Blue Dragonarmy. She became an ally of Lord Soth, managed to survive the War of the Lance, and continued to pursue her own ambitions for some time thereafter. She was finally killed by Dalamar the Dark, the former apprentice of Raistlin, in the Tower Of High Sorcery in Palanthas after attempting to aid her brother in returning from the Abyss. =Renowned groups= There are some renowned groups of people who are considered heroes for their acts in times of war, including the Heroes of the Lance, the Last Heroes and the Heroes of the Heart. Heroes of the Lance Main article: Heroes of the Lance The heroes of the original Dragonlance trilogy, the Heroes of the Lance set the stage for the heroes of later books. The Heroes of the Lance took part in the War of the Lance, and were instrumental in helping to end that conflict. Last Heroes Those who went to the Abyss to fight Chaos during the Chaos War are considered Last Heroes. Although most of them perished, Palin Majere and Usha managed to escape alive. Another survivor was a blue dragon infected by Chaos. Included in the ranks of these heroes are Steel Brightblade, Tasslehoff Burrfoot and several other unnamed Knights of Solamnia and Knights of Takhisis. These heroes have been entombed in Solace, at the Last Heroes' Tomb. Although he perished before the battle, Tanis Half-Elven's body was laid to rest beside Steel's. Heroes of the Heart The Heroes of the Heart are those who engaged the Dragon Overlord Malystryx during her attempt to become a god of Krynn. Included among these heroes are Jasper Fireforge, Dhamon and several others. Dragonarmies of Ansalon The Dragonarmies of Ansalon are the collective armies used by Takhisis during the War of the Lance. They each contain a certain color of chromatic dragons and are led by a Highlord. They are ultimately all defeated in various stages. They are split into five branches, the Red, Black, Green, Blue, and White, all of which are led by a number of Highlords. Knights of Takhisis Main article: Knights of Takhisis As a foil to the Knights of Solamnia, the Knights of Takhisis are organized, honorable and evil - a deadly combination. After the Chaos War, the name of the order was changed to the Knights of Neraka. Legion of Steel Main article: Legion of Steel Founded by Sara Dunstan in the name of Steel Brightblade. =Dragons= Dragon Overlords The Dragon Overlords are massive dragons introduced in the Dawning of a New Age Trilogy. Beryllinthranox Beryl is a gigantic green dragon who makes her residence in Qualinesti. She is obsessed with finding magical artifacts to augment her power. She has Palin Majere captured and tortured, as well as destroying the Academy of Sorcery. Beryl is slain when she attacks Qualinost and is brought down by Laurana wielding a Dragonlance. Khellendros Khellendros is a massive blue dragon formerly known as Skie who resides in Solamnia. He is brought from the alien dragon world for the War of the Lance by Takhisis. Khellendros is the steed of Kitiara uth Matar in the War of the Lance. He is killed by Malys when she came to collect his dragon skulls. Malystryx Malys it the largest of the Dragon Overlords, a great red. Despite her massive size, she was actually quite small among the dragons of her native world. She rules over the eastern lands, changing them into volcanic wastelands to suit her tastes. She makes an attempt at godhood but is brought down by the Heroes of the Heart in the Dragons of a New Age trilogy. She does battle with Mina over the city of Sanction and is killed. Sable Sable is a great black dragon who resides around the ogre realms of Kern and Blode. She is fond of making corrupt dragonspawn in odd shapes. She brings down the dwarf mystic Jasper Fireforge at the battle between the Dragon Overlords and the Heroes of the Heart. She is eventually killed by Dhamon Grimwulf in the novel Lake of Death. Gellidus Gellidus is an enormous white dragon. He is also known as Frost. He resides in Southern Ergoth and has turned it into a frozen wasteland. He has given a group of ogres in the area residence in the city of Daltigoth. He is killed in the gaming supplement Price of Courage. =Others= Alleran Waylan Alleran Waylan, also known as Wonderful Waylan is the biological father of Tika Waylan in the fictional Dragonlance world. He had Tika with one of the barmaids at the Inn of the Last Home. Alleran was a minor mage who often entertained crowds, stealing from them in the process. He was, however, rather charming, a good distraction when he was pilfering his customers money. Alleran started off as a trickster skilled at sleight of hand and picked up some small magic from a wandering mage. Alleran eventually abandoned Tika and Otik became her adopted father. Berem/The Everman The Foundation Stone was discovered by Jasla and her brother Berem, who decided to take one of the emeralds decorating it, accidentally killing his sister when she tried to stop him. The emerald fuses in Berem's chest, granting him immortality. Without the emerald, the Foundation Stone is useless, and Takhisis is prevented from entering Krynn. She commands her forces to search for Berem, who is known to them as the Everman. Kingpriest of Istar The Kingpriest of Istar is a title held by the leader of Istar which is effectively a theocracy. The last Kingpriest, Beldinas Pilofiro, eventually outlaws the worship of all evil and neutral gods and attacked the worship of most of the gods of good. Arrogantly he demanded to be given the power to control humanity, one of those acts responsible for causing the Cataclysm, when the Burning Hammer foretold by a former friend of Beldinas comes crashing down on Krynn, destroying the Holy Empire of Istar on the Continent of Ansalon. Laura Majere Laura Majere (373 AC -) is a fictional character from the Dragonlance series of books. She had red hair once, though it has now turned white. Laura is the daughter of Caramon and Tika Waylan Majere. Unlike her siblings or parents, Laura did not follow the life of an adventurer, instead she took over running the Inn of the Last Home from her parents. Magius Magius is a mage who dons White, Red, and Black robes, as well as becoming a renegade wizard for a time. He is the companion of Huma Dragonbane and aids Huma in the fight against Takhisis. Magius is killed by Galan Dracos when he is captured and tortured by him. His spellbook was kept in the Tower of High Sorcery till it was given to Palin Majere, who used a powerful war-spell even Magius could not use. The spell damaged the book, but it meant little as magic had left the world with the Gods of Magic. His staff is also in one of the most powerful magical objects. Solostaran Kanan The Speaker of the Suns during the War of the Lance. Wanderer the Elder Wanderer was Riverwind's grandfather, notable for being one of the only Que-Shu to still believe in the ancient gods, perhaps instilling those beliefs in Riverwind. Wanderer (Riverwind's Son) Wanderer, son of Riverwind and Goldmoon, was born 352 AC and named in honor of Riverwind's grandfather, Wanderer the Elder. He later had a son of his own, but during the Chaos War, when shadow wights attacked the tribe, his child's mother was essentially wiped from existence, with not even Wanderer able to remember her. Wanderer saves the Qualinesti people by guiding them through the Plains of Dust. Category:Characters Category:Lists